Je te portais avec moi
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Quand Duo meurt vaincu par une maladie grave, il rencontre son ange gardien et lui demande de revoir l’entièreté de sa vie. Mais une surpris l’attend…


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1+2+1.

Genre : Death fic

Note : j'ai trouvé le texte tellement beau que j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher -

Texte de Ademar de Borros (Brésil). Le texte original apparaîtra à la fin de la fic (texte religieux, drôle de contexte pour du Yaoi)

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Mais bon, comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter .

Résumer : Quand Duo meurt vaincu par une maladie grave, il rencontre son ange gardien et lui demande de revoir l'entièreté de sa vie. Mais une surpris l'attend…

Je te portais avec moi.

Un garçon de 18 ans était couché sur un lit d'hôpital, blanc comme un mort, toussant du sang, essayant de remplir ses poumons d'un peu d'air. Cet oxygène si précieux qui pouvais encore le maintenir en vie. Pourtant, il a longtemps que Duo Maxwell luttait de tout son être pour réussi encore à faire entré dans ses poumons ravagés par le cancer, un peu de vie. Cette foutue maladie qu'il avait attrapé sur sa colonie natal lors de l'explosion du centre de traitement de Gundanium. Cela était arrivé lorsqu'il avait 10 ans et tout les autres étaient maintenant morts du même mal. Ses poumons le brûlaient mais il luttait encore, il l'avait promit à sa sœur de cœur. Elle devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et lui avait promit qu'il ne la quittera pas sans un à dieu. C'est pour cela que de toutes ses forces il s'accrochait. Jamais il n'avait trahi une promesse et c'est en serrant le bout de sa tresse qu'il tenait bon. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noir et dont les yeux bleus étaient empli de larmes. Elle se mit au côté de Duo tandis qu'il disait, d'une voix rauque et faible :

- Coucou Hilde…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'empêcha de parler plus. Duo tourna la tête sur le côté droit crachant le sang qui lui brûlait l'œsophage et la gorge. Un sang foncé et souillé par la poussière de Gundanium qui s'était incrustée au plus profond de son être. C'est dans un dernier sourire pour Hilde que la flamme qui dansait depuis toujours dans ses yeux améthyste, s'éteignit à jamais. Hilde cria lorsque la machine qui indiquait les battements du cœur de Duo fit un seul et unique bruit « tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ». Elle releva la tête et cria tout en prenant entre ses mains l'une des mains de son ami.

-Duooooooooooooooo, reste avec moi…

Sa voix se brisa, ses yeux s'emplirent de larme tandis qu'elle assistait à la mort de son meilleur ami.

Duo :

Je me réveille doucement et la première chose que je fais c'est inspiré. C'est alors que je ne sens plus aucune douleur, rien, seul l'air frais que rentre dans et s'engouffre dans ma gorge. Un cri attire mon attention :

-Duooooooooooooooo, reste avec moi…

C'est alors que je vois Hilde effondrée sur un lit d'hôpital, mon lit. Elle me tient la main, mon coeur se serre. La voir pleurer me fait mal, mais je n'en peux rien. J'ai tout fait pour rester le plus longtemps près d'elle. Je sens alors une main se posée sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour apercevoir un garçon de mon age aux yeux bleu cobalt et aux cheveux bruns court et en bataille. Mais ce qui attire mon attention c'est cette aura de lumière qui l'entoure. Entièrement vêtu de blanc, il rayonne littéralement. Dans son dos, deux grandes ailes blanches son soigneusement repliées. Il me regarde un instant avant de dire :

- Vient. Ça ne sert à rien de rester plus longtemps. Tu te fais du mal inutilement.

J'acquiesce et le suit hors de la chambre. Nous marchons dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sans que personne ne nous remarque. Arrivé dehors, l'ange s'arrête et se retourne. Je m'arrête à mon tour, retenant mes larmes avec peine. Il se place devant moi avant de me dire, d'une voix douce :

-Pleur. Ne te retiens pas. Tu verras ça ira mieux après.

Comment pouvait-il me dire que ça irait mieux. J'avais tout perdu tandis que je ne savais même pas ce qui allait m'arriver. Pourtant, je me laissais aller, je n'avais plus la force de me battre encore. Mes larmes emplirent mon visage tandis que je sentis deux bras se refermé autour de moi. Ma tête s'appuya contre le torse de cet inconnu. Quelques minutes après, il me dit :

- Viens.

Il me prit la main et je le suivis, gardant la tête baisée. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je vis que nous étions sur une colline. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle qui surplombais L-2. Doucement, il m'attira près de lui et me fis asseoir à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants, je fini par dire :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ton ange gardien.

-Mon…

- Oui. Tu sais peut de personne mérite d'être protéger par un ange gardien. Mais toi tu le mérite amplement. Jamais dans ta triste vie tu n'as abandonné ceux qui t'étaient cher. Tu t'es même démené pour leur offrir une sépulture décente lors de leur mort. Comme pour Solo.

- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait d'exceptionnel.

- Tu es pourtant spécial Duo.

- Si vous le dites.

-Ne me vouvoie pas. Je m'appelle Heero.

Le silence se réinstalla et pendant tout se temps, je contemplais les étoiles par le toit de la colonie. J'adorais cet endroit depuis qu'il avait placé le toit transparent. Une question me vint pourtant à l'esprit :

- Comment se fait-il que nous soyons toujours là ? Tu ne devais pas m'emmener vers le paradis comme le dit tout les récits ?

- C'est vrai. Mais avant je peux t'accorder une faveur.

- Une faveur ?

- Oui, demande moi ce que tu veux, et si c'est en mon pouvoir je la réaliserais. Mais prend ton temps, nous ne somme pas pressé.

Je me couche alors sur l'herbe, réfléchissant.

Quatre :

Heero était partis depuis longtemps maintenant. Je me tourna vers Trowa et lui demanda :

- Trowa, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller voir où il est ?

- C'est vrai que ça commence à faire long.

- Wufei ne dit rien s'il te plait. On revient au plus vite.

Le chinois fit comme si il dormait. Nous faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait rien vu et rien entendu. Nous sommes tout trois des anges gardiens qui attendions une personne sincère à protéger. Trowa et moi déplièrent leurs ailes et nous s'envolèrent à la recherche de notre ami Heero. Mais lors de la descente vers la colonie du protéger d'Heero, Je pris la parole :

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Heero à changer depuis qu'il surveille ce garçon ?

- C'est vrai.

- J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise.

- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse comme connerie ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est attaché à cet humain depuis qu'il l'a vu.

- Heero sait très bien qui ça nous est interdit. Tu crois qu'il serait assez fou pour enfreindre les règnes ?

- Oh oui. Lorsqu'il a quelques choses en tête c'est difficile voir impossible de lui faire abandonné cette idée.

- Il a pourtant droit à aimer et à être aimé. Tout comme nous.

- Oui mais nous nous sommes deux anges de nature.

- Regard Quatre, il est là.

L'on arriva juste à temps pour entendre Heero prononcé :

- Oui, demande moi ce que tu veux, et si c'est en mon pouvoir je la réaliserais. Mais prend ton temps, nous ne somme pas pressé.

Trowa me regarda et me murmura :

- Tu as raison, il est accort. Nous n'avons jamais eu de faveur à offrir aux humains qui mourraient. De plus, ce drôle de garçon à la natte est le premier humain qu'il a accepté de protéger.

Le drôle de garçon en question se releva et dit :

- Je sais, j'aimerais revoir ma vie entière. Les moments difficiles comme les bons moments.

- Très bien, vient.

Je pris la main de Trowa et l'on partis à leur suite restant le plus discret possible.

Duo :

Heero me prit dans ses bras et fonça droit vers le plafond de la colonie. Il prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de percuter le toit de L-2. Pourtant je ne sens rien. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je vois s'étaler devant moi une mer d'encre emplie d'étoile. Je reste sans voix tellement c'est magnifique. C'est alors que j'aperçois devant moi une sphère bleu aussi gros qu'un poing se rapproché à une vitesse faramineuse. La Terre grandit de plus en plus tandis que je souris comme un enfant. J'avais toujours voulu voir la terre avec ses paysages merveilleux. Heero entra dans l'atmosphère et plongea vers une plage. Il mit bien vite pied à terre, desserrant ses bras pour me rendre ma liberté. Ce qui s'offrit à moi était sublime. Le soleil se couchait lentement sur une mer d'azur à la plage de sable fin. Un vent frais frappa mon visage tandis que je respirais à pleins poumons. Une chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis longtemps. Heero me tendit la main, je la pris en lui souriant gaiement. Il approcha son visage du mien et me dit :

- Suit la plage et regarde. Tu y verras ta vie. Mais surtout ne te retourne pas avant la fin, sinon tu briserais l'enchantement. Et souvient toi, je ne peux le faire qu'une fois.

Je me mis en marche. Revoyant, comme Heero me l'avait dit, toute ma vie défiler lentement. Mais une chose me frappa. Des pas se dessinaient sur le sable à côtés des miens. Je voulu demander à Heero la signification mais pour cela je devais me retourner. Je gardais donc la question pour plus tard. Heero marchait en même temps que moi mais plus en arrière, je l'entendais. Soudain, les pas s'effacèrent. Il ne restait plus que les miens qui continuait leur chemin même si moi je m'arrêtais. Levant la tête, je vis que j'arrivais dans l'un des moments les plus durs pour moi. La catastrophe L-2. L'explosion du centre. J'avais donc était seul durant ses moments si durs. Une larme perla et glissa lentement le long de ma joue. Je repris mon chemin et ce n'est que lorsque le soleil fut couché que ma vie s'acheva une dernière fois. De nouveau, j'avais envie de pleurer et encore une fois, ce fut la main d'Heero posée délicatement sur mon épaule qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Je plonge mon regard un instant dans la mer cobalt du regard de mon ange. Mais bien vite je détournais le regard, le cœur serrer.

- Les pas qu'ils y avaient avec les miens, c'étaient les tiens n'est de pas ?

- Oui c'était les miens.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as abandonné lorsque j'avais mal, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné dans les moments difficiles ?

- je ne t'ai pas abandonné. J'étais là. Même si tu t'arrêtais, les pas continuaient. Et ça, c'est parce que je te portais dans mes bras.

Son geste me surpris au plus haut point, il déposa ses lèvres contre les miens.

Non loin de là, deux personnes les regardaient avec, dans le regard, une lueur d'inquiétude. Qu'allait-il se passer après cet acte interdit par les instances célestes.

Duo :

Doucement, il se décolla de moi. Pourquoi le faite qu'il ne soit pas près de moi dans les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie m'avait rendu si malheureux. Et pourquoi le fait qu'il me disse qu'il était là et qu'il me portais m'empli de bonheur tout comme ce baissé. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai l'impression de l'aimer depuis des années déjà. Car oui, le sentiment qui s'insinue en moi c'est de l'amour. Il me regarde, attendant probablement une réponse à son geste. Je lui souris et renouvelle l'opération. Mais cette fois, je lui demande l'ouverture de sa bouche. Il me l'accorde. C'est alors qu'Heero s'écroule dans mes bras, criant comme si on venait de le poignarder. Je l'empêche de tombé et viens le déposé à genoux sur le sable. C'est alors que je vois que ses ailes deviennent lentement transparentes. J'ai peur et le serre dans mes bras en lui demandant :

- Que se passe-t-il Heero ?

- Je … je n'ai pas le droit de … De t'aimer... Tu es humain.

Mon cœur se brise en même temps que les ailes d'Heero disparaissent pour de bon. Laissant derrière elle quelques plumes d'un blanc immaculées qui s'envole lentement avec le vent marin. Sentant mon inquiétude, il me serre dans ses bras en me disant doucement d'une voix essoufflée :

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je t'aime et ça on ne peux pas me l'interdire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Heero.

C'est à cet instant que je vois arrivé deux anges. L'un blond et l'autre brun et plus grand que l'autre. D'une voix pas très rassurée je murmure le nom de celui qui a capturé mon cœur :

- Heero…

Doucement il se relève et fait face aux inconnus. Il leur dit :

- Que faites vous là tout les deux ?

-On s'inquiétait pour toi et franchement il y avait de quoi.

- Quatre, je sais ce que j'ai fait, j'en assume les conséquentes.

- Mais Heero, comment vas-tu revenir maintenant que tes ailes on disparu ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner là bas. Je reste près de Duo.

- Mais Duo doit aller …

- Je sais où il doit aller, et je reste près de lui.

- mais Dieu ne le voudra pas. Tu étais un ange et tu ne peux aller au paradis tu le sais portant aussi bien que nous.

- Quatre laisse le. Heero a fait son choix. Tout ce que l'on peut faire pour lui maintenant c'est les ramener.

-Merci Trowa.

- Tu es mon ami Heero, et jamais je ne te laisserai tombé.

Sur ce, je vis les anges s'approché de nous. Quatre se plaça derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras. Un regard de la part d'Heero me rassura et je me laisse faire tandis que Trowa emportait celui qui m'avait ensorcelé. Le trajet se fit en silence. Ces deux anges nous emmenaient bien au dessus des nuages. Bien au dessus des étoiles. Ils nous emmenaient vers une petite planète rayonnant littéralement d'une douce lumière blanchâtre. L'atmosphère de cet astre était entièrement formée de nuage. Les deux anges si précipitèrent. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Je vis apparaître devant moi un magnifique paysage. Tout ce que j'avais pus voir dans ma vie n'avait pas cette beauté. Le paysage était couvert d'une verdure luxuriante, des plaintes étaient coupées par de petits ruisseaux aux eaux cristallines. Quatre me lâcha et me dit :

-Suit nous.

Je pris la main d'Heero tout en les suivant. Celui-ci sentit mon inquiétude et me sourit tendrement. Tandis que l'on marchait, je sentais l'inquiétude d'Heero croître. Qu'allait-il arriver pour que son cœur se serre ainsi. Quatre et Trowa marchaient devant nous sans dire un mot. Après cinq minutes de marches nous arrivons devant une immense bâtisse. Trowa se place devant toi et te dit :

- Bonne chance mon ami.

- Fait attention à toi Heero.

-Merci Trowa et ne t'en fait pas Quatre. C'est mon choix et quoi qu'il arrive je ne le regrette pas.

Heero me sourit et m'entraîne derrière lui dans cette immense battisse. Après avoir marché le long d'un immense couloir et d'être passé par une immense porte blanche. Nous arrivons dans une salle aux multiples colonnes. Un trône se trouve au bout de la pièce. Tu t'y diriges lentement tandis que je te suis. Sur se magnifique siège trône une personne au long cheveux d'un blond claire comme les plus beau rayon de lune. Sa peau, pâle rayonne elle aussi d'une aura de pureté. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur nous, un frisson me parcourir le corps. Son regard était pénétrant et me mettais mal à l'aise. Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, il prit la parole :

- Tu as enfreint les règles Heero, en es-tu conscient ?

Heero s'agenouilla devant lui avant de se relever et de dire :

-Oui seigneur Miliardo.

- Le regrettes-tu ?

- Non.

- Tu sais pourtant qu'un ange ne peut resté avec un humain. Ta mission était de l'emmener au paradis. Tu ne devais même pas lui accorder quoi que se soit.

Ainsi Heero ne devait normalement rien m'accorder. Je resserrai les doigts, voulant montrer à Heero que j'étais toujours là. Je sentis ses doigts se mêler aux miens. Le rapprochement de non mains ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Miliardo. Il me regarda en me disant :

- C'est donc pour toi qu'Heero a enfreint les règles. Sais-tu que tu es le premier à bénéficier de sa protection ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas.

Miliardo me regardait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Depuis qu'il m'avait dit cela, mon cœur s'était empli de joie. Comment réagir devant ses mots. Ils étaient la preuve de l'amour d'Heero pour moi. Miliardo repris la parole.

- Heero es-tu sûr de ne pas regretter ton geste ?

- Non.

- Mais si il n'avait pas voulu de toi, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'en serai mort.

Heero avait baissé les yeux lorsqu'il avait dit cela. C'est alors que, sans me soucier de ce que ce Miliardo pouvait penser, je pris le visage de mon ange entre mes mains afin de lui faire relever les yeux. Lorsque nos regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de venir lui murmurer :

- Jamais je ne t'aurais laissez. Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois derrière moi dans cette chambre d'hôpital, j'ai su que je t'aimais du plus profond de mon âme.

Miliardo reprit la parole :

- Je vois que tu es spéciale Duo. Tu as su toucher le cœur de celui qui avait perdu son cœur. En effet, Heero est devenu un ange non parce qu'il y était destiné, mais parce qu'il l'a voulu. Il est rare que j'accepte cela, mais Heero nous a prouvé qu'il était déterminé à le devenir. Lorsque je lui ai demander pourquoi il voulait devenir un ange, il m'a répondu : « parce qu'il y a dans se monde un personne qui souffre énormément et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule comme moi dans les moments les plus dures ». J'ai fini par lui accorder le privilège de choisir sa destinée. Mais il a perdu son statut après t'avoir donné son cœur. J'ai donc une question à te poser Duo, et je te demande d'y répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

- Je vous écoute.

- Que veux-tu maintenant que tu connais les raisons d'Heero en tant qu'ange ?

- Je n'ai pas à réfléchir et à mentir. Je sais que je serai égoïste et je vous disais : « je veux qu'il reste près de moi », mais ce que je veux vraiment s'est son bonheur et cela, même si ce n'est pas à mes côtés.

- Très bien. Je vais donc vous accorder une faveur. Approchez.

Heero avança le premier, je le suivis. L'on se plaça à deux pas de Miliardo. Celui-ci nous sourit et nous dit :

-fermer les yeux.

Ce que l'on fit tout les deux, main dans la main. C'est alors que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et, lentement, une douce chaleur se répandait en moi. Cela dura quelque instant. Miliardo fini par dire :

- vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis le sourire bien veillant de Miliardo. Lui qui était toujours resté froid envers nous. Je me tourne vers mon aimé pour vois qu'il rayonne d'une douce lueur. Dans son dos, s'étendent deux magnifiques ailes blanches. Je lui souris, heureux pour lui. C'est alors qu'il se colle à moi, et pose une main juste au dessus de mon omoplate. Doucement, il la fait descendre. Mais je ne sens pas sa main caresser la peau de mon dos, au contraire, je sens un frisson parcourir quelque chose se trouvant dans mon dos. C'est alors que je réalise. Miliardo m'a fait devenir ange moi aussi, je peux donc resté avec Heero. Sans vraiment comprendre, je me retourne vers Miliardo et lui demande tout simplement :

-Pourquoi ?

Dans un sourire bien veillant et heureux, il me répond d'une douce voix :

-Parce que toi seul peux le rendre heureux.

Fin

Yami Sheina

10 juin 2006 00h 21.

Sheina : j'suis fatiguée TT…

Duo : c'est normal, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Sheina : Ben vi

Duo : et qu'est ce que tu fait encore debout alors ?

Sheina : Ben…

Duo : tu sais que tu es en période d'examen ?

Sheina : oui mais demain c'est samedi.

Duo : y a pas de mais, tu vas dormir pour pouvoir étudier demain.

Sheina : mais …  
Duo : **Pas de mais et au lit.**

Sheina : c'est vraiment trop injuste TT

Duo : t'es pas possible quand tu t'y mets toi.

Voici le texte de Ademar De Borros :

Je te portais avec moi.

Un jour un homme arriva au paradis et demanda à Dieu s'il pouvait revoir toute sa vie, aussi bien les joies que les moments difficiles… Et Dieu lui accorda.

Il lui fit voir toute sa vie comme si elle se trouvait projetée le long d'une plage de sable et comme si lui, l'homme, se promenait le long de cette plage.

L'homme vit que tout au long du chemin, il y avait quatre empreintes de pas sur le sable, les siennes et celle de Dieu. Mais dans les moments difficiles, il n'y en avait plus que deux…

Très surpris et même peiné, il dit à Dieu : Je vois que c'est justement dans les moment difficiles que tu m'as laissé seul…

- Mais non ! Lui répondit Dieu : dans les moment difficiles, il y avait seulement les traces de mes pas à moi, parce qu'alors…Je te portais dans mes bras.


End file.
